Jara
' Marome' (Mar/a and Jer/'ome') is the romantic pairing of Mara Jaffray and Jerome Clark.' '''Even though these two don't enjoy being with each other, you can obviously see he's jealous of Mara liking and dating Mick. Jerome has told Mara a lot about his past that he doesn't tell many people. It is unknown if the two of them will ever date since Mara is currently dating. This pairing is also known as '''Jara' (J'/erome and M/'ara). Link to Marome Gallery, Marome Videos and Marome Fanfictions Marome Moments ''Season 1 Hints House of Secrets / House of Attitude *Mara thinks he is a goofball when food fighting. *She doesn't like it when he is throwing food at her. House of Cheats / House of Rumors *Jerome is staring at Mara and after a few seconds, he realizes she's cheating for Mick. *Jerome mouths the words "Mara, Mara, Mara" and shakes his head in disapproval. *Jerome goes into the girls' bathroom and listens to Mara and Patricia's conversation. *Jerome blackmails her. *Jerome gave her a huge list of chores to do. *They pair up for a drama exercise where the pair must say "I love you" to express their true emotions. *After observing Jerome and Mara, Mr. Winker comments that he likes their emotion in the exercise, despise. *She scrapes gum off of his shoe. House of Rendezvous / House of Rescue *Jerome tricks Mara when they are pulling the prank. *Jerome asks Mara if she wanted to hang out with him and Alfie today. *Alfie asks if Jerome likes Mara. *Jerome says "NO SHE'S THE ICE QUEEN!" and Alfie just shakes his head in a "yea, right" movement (possible Marome shipper) *Mara is sitting next to Jerome. *Jerome tells Mara that his parents don't visit a lot. *Mara wants to comfort him, but he leaves. House of Arrest / House of Hoax *Mara appologizes to him about bringing up his parents. *Instead of becoming upset or angry, Jerome opens up to Mara. *Mara says she didn't know he was sensitive. *Jerome throws up jelly beans trying to catch them in his mouth to impress Mara. *She laughs and says "Thats one of the things I love about you". *He and Mara are playing chess and Mara says that he is good, and that she is not surprised. *Mara invites him to join the chess team but Jerome says its lame. *When Jerome said the chess club was lame, she responded, "That's the Jerome I know and love". *Jerome ditches Alfie for Mara. *Jerome nominates Mara for class president. *Alfie teases Jerome about liking Mara the whole episode and Jerome never denies the comment. *Jerome looks jealous that Mick and Mara have the same numbers. House of Time / House of Aliens *Jerome puts up posters of Mara. *He asks her out on a lunch date. *Jerome calls her pretty and smart. *He says she deserves him, not Mick. *However, Mara become offended by this. Jerome immediately takes it back, but still meant what he said, so Mara left him. *Later before dinner, Mara seems to have forgiven Jerome, so he asks if she wants to watch a movie with him later. *Mara turns him down however because of Mick's surprise for her. She most likely would have said yes if she didn't have a date with Mick. House of Lights / House of Allegiance *Mara and Mick get back together and they kiss. Jerome is standing in the same room as Mara when this happened and looked 'VERY' jealous. *For revenge, he tells Victor that Mara and Mick were having dinner together in Mick's room with candles. Afterwards, Victor barges in and tells the two that they need to put out the candles because they were a fire hazard. *Jerome hoped to ruin their dinner, but instead Mara and Mick brushed it off, which angered Jerome more. Season 2 Hints'' Category:Pairings Category:Main Characters Category:Images Category:Images of Mara Jaffray Category:Images of Jerome Clark Category:Teens